


You should have told me.

by miss_little_kitten



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Bed-Wetting, Gen, Sick Character, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 14:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5589058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_little_kitten/pseuds/miss_little_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a fluffy sick fic. There are things wrong with this YES I know. I wrote this while drugged up in the hospital and why not post it since there isn't much going on in the fandom right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You should have told me.

Hiro laid in bed and covered himself up. He had a fever of 102 and felt awful, really achy and sore. He turned the tv on and watched a silly movie. He was holding onto his baby teddy and was nuzzling into it. He kept toying with his phone wanting to call Tadashi to come home to cuddle with him, but he was grown up. He didn't need Tadashi.   
About an hour later Hiro was almost asleep and he heard rustling. Aunt cass was going to be out until Sunday, so it much be him.   
"I'm home!" Tadashi yelled opening up the shared door.   
"Hey." Hiro whispered back from under the covers.   
"You're in bed already!" Tadashi laughed going to pull on his covers.   
"Tadashi!" Hiro whined loudly as Tadashi laughed at his brother.   
"Why are you in bed?? There's so much to do!" Tadashi laid on top of Hiro laughing.   
"How much coffee did you drink!" Hiro asked laughing, pretending it didn't hurt him to laugh.  
"So much Hiro, so much." Tadashi leaned over and kissed Hiros head. Hiro smiled knowing within a half hour Tadashi would be snoring on his side of the room from his coffee crash. After a bit of silence Tadashi got off Hiro and walked to the bathroom.   
"Are you going to crash?" Hiro giggled turning the nightmare before Christmas on.   
"Maybe Hiro," a yawn came in between, "just maybe." And soon the bathroom door shut and the showered started. Hiro shuttered from his fever and nuzzled in closer to his teady.   
"Hey sleep tight bud." Tadashi said turning the lights off.   
"Night." Hiro said softly.   
"Hey is everything okay?" Tadashi asked from across the room.   
"Yeah just haven't slept much." Hiro lied.  
"I'll leave the tv on. Hey I love you." Tadashi said as he laid down.   
"Love you too." Hiros eyes got heavier and heavier and soon he was fast asleep.   
"Hiro, Hiro honey you need to wake up." Hiro was woken up as tears ran down his face.   
"Dashi!" Hiro nuzzled into the older brothers neck. Tadashi held him.   
"Wanna explain why you're sleep crying?"   
"I haven't felt good today."   
"Do you have a fever bud?"   
"Yeah...." Hiro said suddenly feeling sticky. "Oh my gosh...." Hiro muttered turning pale white.   
"Hey, don't worry. You're so sick." Tadashi said to him trying to comfort him.   
"I.... I peed the bed!" He stammered face turning redder than it already was.   
"Hiro, it's fine. Please let me take your temperature!" Hiro cried harder as Tadashi flipped the light on and grabbed the thermometer.   
"Go away. Go away." He cried harder as Tadashi walked over placing the forehead thermometer over his head.   
"I'm not going away. And you have a 103.4 fever. You need a bath now." Tadashi said to him, stressing out over his small brothers fever. Hiro just kept crying shoving his brother away he was embarrassed and felt awful. Tears kept pouring as Tadashi finally just picked his brother up.   
"Stop crying Hiro. Please stop crying. You're giving me a head ache." Tadashi said calmly as Tadashi started to run a bath. Hiro kept wailing just wanting to be left alone.   
"Stop! Stop right now! You're acting like a baby!" Tadashi finally snapped, and Hiro took a deep breathe and calmed down a bit.   
"I'm not a baby!" He finally spat back.   
"Then please calm down." Tadashi said looking him in the eyes. "Come on, arms up." Tadashi glided Hiros shirt over his head he sniffled loudly toward his brother hoping for sympathy.   
"Come on Hiro pants off. Get in the tub." Hiro did as he was told and stepped in.  
"It's cold." He pouted not wanting to sit down.   
"Get in the tub, please Hiro it is 1 AM." Tadashi looked worn out and Hiro sat down, still upset over everything. Tadashi threw Hiros clothes into the hamper and stepped out to get new clothes, grabbing a pull up from Hiros side of the room from when he bed wet when he was 12. It was going to be easier this way then for him to wet Tadashis bed. Tadashi slipped back into the bathroom and saw Hiro yawning. He set his clothes on the side and kneeled down.   
"Sorry." Hiro wiped his eyes and nose. Tadashi put soap on the wash cloth.   
"I'm sorry I snapped, more than once." Tadashi muttered washing his back.   
"It's my fault."   
"It really isn't. You're sick bud." Tadashi said gently. Washing his chest and arms.   
"Should have told you I was sick." Hiro said looking up at him. Tadashi dumped a cup of water on his head making him wiggle.   
"You probably should have. But you failed. So wanna tell me what's wrong?" He started to wash Hiros hair. His eyes were closed tight.   
"Tired, sore, have a fever, I feel bad and icky everywhere." Hiro said as the shampoo was washed out. Soon he was clean and standing with a towel around his scrawny body and a mop of a head exposed.   
"Step in." Tadashi said calmly hoping Hiro wouldn't know the pull up. He had one foot go in and then he wouldn't lift the other up.   
"No. I want my boxers."   
"Come on Hiro it's just when you don't feel good. I mean you're sleeping with me the rest of the night"   
"I told you to throw those away when I was done peeing at night."   
"I wasn't sure if you actually were done then I forgot until tonight. Come on Hiro. One night." Tadashi sounded desperate for cooperation.   
"No. I'm a grown up."   
"Hiro please put your other leg in." Tadashi sounded irritated and Hiro agreed and started to cry again. Tadashi put his pants down and Hiro stepped in before getting a shirt over his head. Hiro got out of the bathroom as fast as possible before grabbing his bear and laying in Tadashis bed and tears kept flowing. Tadashi cleaned the bathroom and walked out. He turned the tv on and laid next to Hiro who was still crying not wanting to be by his brother. Tadashi slid in the covers and nuzzled his brother.   
"Will you atleast take some medicine for me?" Tadashi asked rubbing his back. Hiro nodded and sat up, Tadashi handing him some tylonel and a glass of water. He took it and handed the glass back to Tadashi. Hiros eyes were puffy and it make Tadashis heart melt for his small brother. Tadashi instinctively pulled Hiro to his lap and held him and Hiro got closer to his chest.   
"You feel like a hot potato." Tadashi started to laugh lightly at the small boys warmth.  
"Shut up." He playfully pushed him a little.   
"Sorry you're mad at me." Tadashi gave him a quick peck of a kiss, followed by several others making his brother squeal and laugh.   
"I'm not no more." Hiros voice was small as Tadashi turned the tv on.   
"Hey I'll stay home from school tomorrow okay? Me and you day. We can eat gummy bears and watch any movies you want." Hiro smiled up at his brother, exposing his tooth gap.   
"I wanna watch cartoons now." Hiro said to his brother. Tadashi positioned the two of them so he was somewhat laying, putting Hiros favorite super hero cartoon on. For being a genius, he was still a really small kid mentally. He missed giving Hiro snuggles every night and him needing all sorts of attention. Hiro tried to act grown up, but then he wouldn't feel good or get upset and want Tadashi all over again.   
"Dashi..." Hiro said maybe twenty minutes later, his voice small.  
"Yes?"   
"Sorry I'm a brat and a baby." Hiro said blushing into his brother.  
"You'll always be a brat towards me, it's what brothers do. And you aren't a baby, you always act like such a grown up. Just last year you were smaller in how you acted." Tadashi assured him.  
"I don't wanna be grown up no more." Hiro said half awake rubbing his nose on Tadashi.   
"Then don't be grown up. You just turned 14, you're still my baby brother. We can still cuddle and stuff."   
"You're to busy." Hiros eyes got wet a little.  
"I'm never to busy for you. I figured you were done with all the loving, but I'm happy you're not. Hey you dropped your bear." Tadashi felt the bear next to him, giving it to Hiro to hold.   
"Can you not tell aunt cass I had an accident? She doesn't need to know...." He asked embarrassed. Tadashi knew she would know, she would do the laundry and smell the horrid urine smell Hiro had when he was sick.   
"People have accidents Hiro. It's totally normal, you hot potato."  
"I'm 14 thoughhhhh. I shouldn't be peeing in my bed."   
"You're sick. Your fever did it to you silly. So don't worry."   
"She's going to call me her little man." Hiro blushed again.   
"Well you're the littlest. Now come on sleepy sheep, it's bed time." Tadashi slid down more and turned the tv down so barely any noise was made. He rubbed Hiros back in small circles and hummed. He watched his brothers eyes get heavy.   
"Wait, I love you Dashi." Hiro hugged him as tight as he could and Tadashi hugged back.  
"Love you little guy. I'm going to sleep now." And soon both were asleep. Hiro secretly was happy he was sleeping with his brother tonight, he loved the attention. He was also secretly happy he wet the bed, he knew tomorrow Tadashi would be all over him and love him to make him feel better. He just wanted to be his brothers little guy again, like he was two years ago when he wet the bed. All he had to do was pout and Tadashi would spin him around. And soon Hiro was asleep thinking of all the attention he would get tomorrow.

Hiro woke up first, the clock said seven am. He felt a bulk between his legs and was happy he let Tadashi make him wear the pull up. He nuzzled Tadashi and waited for his brother to wake up. He still didn't feel good, he had a fever yet and still was really achy. His joints were so sore and his head was pounding.   
"Dashi." He let out a small whine hoping to wake his brother, it did.   
"Hey big guy." Tadashis eyes were still closed when he said it.   
"I need more medicine."   
"Depends on the time. Tadashi slid his brother off him and rolled to look at the clock. He yawned and stretched.   
"I don't feel good." Hiro whimpered giving puppy eyes to his brother.  
"I know little guy." Hiro smiled knowing his brother was going to give him all sorts of love today because he heard little guy. Tadashi didn't call him that to often.   
"medicine." He asked for again.   
"Okay, okay. Will you swallow a pill or do you want chewable?"   
"Chewy." Hiros smile was small.  
"You just like that they taste like candy." Tadashi laughed lightly and got up to get him medicine. He came back with the forehead thermometer, holding it to his little brother he took it. "102.2 looks like you're staying in today with me there little guy." Tadashi gave him the medicine and walked back away.   
"Will you make pancakes?" Hiro asked as Tadashi slid back in bed, pulling Hiro up on his stomach he felt the bulge of his wet diaper.  
"Go change first and yeah I will."   
"I didn't mean too." Hiro defended himself, he pouted looking for his brother sympathy.  
"Oh I know there little guy. It happens. You're so warm from your fever. It was an accident." Tadashi hugged him close. Hiro was going to eat this up today, as much as he could. He just latched to his brother and smiled at him, exposing the tooth gap.  
"Come on, you won't get up will you? You need a fresh pair of underwear." Tadashi stood up carrying Hiro to the bathroom. Hiro finally yawned and stretched as Tadashi sat him down, giving Tadashi prime opportunity to tickle him, which he took full advantage of. After Hiro was done snorting from laughing Tadashi pulled his pjs down and up did the pull up sides hearing it thump as it hit the ground.   
"Go potty." Tadashi said standing up and walking out. Hiro blushed being told to go 'potty' being older, but he didn't care he got on the shared toilet and went.   
"Can I have new pjs?" Hiro asked while sitting there. His were sweaty.   
"Dinosaurs or robots?" Tadashi said back, Hiro knew he would get the button up ones that made him look six, but he also still owned footies which was surprising weren't going on him.   
"Robots." Hiro answered back sanding up and throwing his pull up away. Then a question came Hiro wasn't expecting.   
"Do you wanna wear a pull up?" Hiro was a little stunned, yes he wanted to be his brothers center of attention today, but did Tadashi really not trust him to go to the bathroom. He wasn't that small. "Hiro? Answer me." Tadashi called again. If he said pull up, Tadashi could not leave no matter what today, because Hiro would just bet that sick, but Tadashi would also check his pull up like he did when he was sick a few years ago. But if he fell asleep he wouldn't have any chance of having an accident and aunt cass finding him. Tadashi came in carrying one before he answered.  
"Hiro, could you please, just today for me? In case you fall asleep, I know you're a big boy. I know you don't have accidents during the day and haven't for a long time. Just you can't fall asleep on the couch okay if you don't want one." Hiro agreed to wear one so he could cuddle his brother all day without his brother being concerned.   
"You can't tell?" Hiro asked sheepishly.   
"No you can't tell."   
"Can we eat pancakes now?"  
"Yes, come here." Hiro smiled as tadashi picked him up and carried him down the steps.   
"I want chocolate chip pancakes."  
"You don't need all the sugar." Tadashi tickled him some. He sat him at the table and began to make pancakes for his brother. Hiro sat at the table and colored a picture. He really wasn't feeling good and was really happy he was getting breakfast (something that didn't happen often).  
"Hey my boys!" Aunt cass said in shock as she ran upstairs for something.  
"Hey aunt cass!" They both answered.   
"Don't you have lab time today Tadashi?" She asked the oldest.   
"Hiro is under the weather today so I decided to stay home." Tadashi told her.  
"Aren't you feeling to hot there hot stuff?"   
"no." Hiro said to her.   
"I came up for some more cinnamon, so I'll see you boys later. Love you boys." She kissed both on the head and ran back down the steps. Hiro kept coloring thinking about all the fun stuff him and Tadashi could do today. They could play games and watch a scary movie because Hiro was old enough now. Then a hot pancake was set in front of him to eat. Tadashi had already put butter on it and syrup and it was cut up.   
"Can I have chocolate milk?"   
"How about juice instead? We have apple juice and grape juice. Those are yummy." Tadashi asked him.   
"I guess grape juice." Hiro poured some, Tadashi never said no when he was sick. This better not be a warning for the day. After breakfast the two of them went back upstairs and Tadashi stripped Hiros bed down and got out the mattress cleaner. He scrubbed the spot that was visible from Hiros recent wetting. After he was done he started the wash and then picked Hiro up to go down stairs. They laid under a blanket on the couch and tadashi put cartoons on. Hiros little body was still really sore and he wanted Tadashi to rub his back. He made faces to his brother trying to get him to notice him. Finally after five minutes it worked.   
"What's wrong little guy?"   
"I'm really sore. Can you rub my back?" Tadashi smiled back lightly and flipped the small boy over and started to rub his back.   
"How long havent you felt good?"  
"Two days." Hiro admitted, he just got the fever yesterday.   
"I wish I would have known. I should have known." Guilt came over Tadashi, if he just spent more time his brother he would know this stuff. And soon Hiro was repositioned in tadashis lap looking at his brother. Hiro yawned and rubbed his eyes after having a relaxing back rub.  
"Why don't we take a nap? Sleepy boy."   
"Not tired."   
"Lair. Come on, let's just cuddle." And they laid there. Hiros eyes heavy.   
"Can you always cuddle me?"   
"Of course. You said you didn't like it last year."   
"I lied. I just wanna be a grown up. I mean I was graduating highschool."   
"Little guy, you don't need to grow up yet." He patted Hiros bum, light thump from the pull up causing Hiros face to turn red.   
"Stop." Hiro giggled gently look at his brother.   
"A sick day isn't so bad now is it?"   
"No, I like cuddling you."


End file.
